Alex's Ice Bucket Challenge!
by Alexriolover95
Summary: Remastering my old Ice Bucket Challenge series! Hope everyone enjoys the return of this! P.S. This one is rated T for some birdie language!


**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **So, I decided that I really want to come back to something fun and not just for me, but for the whole fandom! And what better way to do that than to come back and remaster my ice bucket challenge series!**

 **Now this isn't going to be like any other of my series or even the original Ice Bucket Challenge! This idea I'm going to leave it to you birds to write it yourself, instead of you telling me what you want and I just put it all in one place! Hopefully this time there wouldn't be any confusion!**

 **And I'm hoping that when you do challenge others, you challenge at least one person who you normally don't talk to! And also, one rule is that you can't challenge your own OCs to do it!**

 **Without further ado, lets get to it!**

* * *

It's an early spring day in Moose Lake, Minnesota as there's still snow and ice around, the temperature still a bit chilly as in the backyard of one of the houses there were a couple of macaw brothers, a Blue and Scarlet, ready to do a certain challenge…

The Scarlet named Alex just turned on a camera that's sitting on a chair in the backyard, Alex then stepping back and clearing his throat as he spoke.

"Hey everyone, my name is Alex and this is my brother Blu." Alex looking up at his Blue macaw brother who had his head out of an open window holding onto a bucket. "And today we're doing the ice bucket challenge to spread awareness for ALS, ready Blu?"

"Yeah ready." Blu replied, holding tight onto the bucket.

"Okay, it's very chilly and this is going to be freezing, but I'm ready…" Alex jugging in place, warming himself up. "Okay, 3, 2, 1, go!"

And Blu, from the window, pours the contents of the bucket, only it's not water and ice, it's tiny plushies of ponies from MLP: FiM, which either bounce off Alex's head or land besides him. And Alex is clearly annoyed.

"Blu!" Alex calls up to his brother, annoyed. "What is this?"

"It's the Nice Bucket Challenge, right?" Blu asked, clearly not getting the idea.

"No!" Alex calls back up. "Ice… And seriously, you had to put all my plushies in that bucket!?" Alex upset that Blu took all his pony plushies out of his room, Alex clearly being a brony.

"Oh right sorry…" Blu apologized. "Don't worry, I got it!" And Blu put his head back in the house and came back a couple seconds later with a different bucket.

"Okay, lets try this again…" Alex sighed. "Ice Bucket Challenge take two."

"Alright, lets do this!" And Blu once again pours the contents of the bucket and again, it's not ice and water…

"Ouch, ouch, ouch!" Alex says, even more angry as small thuds were heard on his head. "Blu! Where did you get all these dices!"

"From our friends, duh." Blu called down as Alex rubs his head, which he was sure those dices left red bumps on his head as he had just about enough.

"I'm done! I can't do this!" Alex shouts as he really wanted some ice to help heal the bumps on his head from those dices.

"Oh come on Alex, it's for a good cause." Blu reminds his brother.

"Okay than, than get the ice!" Alex yells loudly.

"And how do you spell it?" Blu asking so he wouldn't make the same mistake again.

"I… C… E… ICE!" Alex shouts as he just wanted this to be over. "I swear to god…"

"So, like in the frozen water ice?" Blu asked.

"YES!" Alex angrily repeats.

"Okay, got it!" Blu says as he once again goes back inside and then returns with another bucket.

"I'm doing this for a good cause, I'm doing this for a good cause." Alex reminds himself as he hopes Blu will get it right this time.

"Ready?" Blu asked as he had his head out the window.

"Yes, I was ready when you dropped the nice on me." Alex keeping it together.

"Nice?" Blu asked, confused.

"ICE!" Alex shouts, looking up at Blu.

"No, you want me to get the Nice again?" Blu clarifying Alex's statement.

"ICE." Alex hissed at Blu.

"Okay, here we go…" And Blu poured the bucket's content on Alex, and lucky this time it was actually ice and water.

"Oh holy… Feathers!" Alex shouts. "Oh god that's cold! Are we done? I think that's it."

Only Blu went back inside and returned with another bucket full of ice and water and poured more on Alex and when that was empty he dropped the bucket right on top of Alex's head.

"Yay! Ice Bucket Challenge!" Blu yelled out happily as he dropped the bucket on Alex's head, of course Alex wasn't in the same mood as he was shivering and freezing.

"You suck!" Alex yelled at his brother. "Jesus…" Alex calming down as he knew he had one more thing to do for the challenge, coming close up to the camera. "Okay, I now challenge my good friends' OCs, T8ECR34TOR's Garrett, Dovahkiin1412's Gracie and as a sign of good faith, I also challenge whoever Ricardo the Black Hawk's main OC is, you three have 24 hours to respond! Now if you will excuse me, it's time I kick my brother's butt." Alex shutting off the camera as he goes back into his house he shares with his brother.

* * *

 **Alright birds! That's it for Alex doing the challenge! Now it's time for the three I nominated to do it! Remember that again I'm not writing the challenges for your OCs, you're doing that yourself!**

 **See everybird later!**


End file.
